Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) play a dominant role in the current flat display market due to their features such as small volume, low power consumption, no irradiation and so on.
Liquid crystal displays may be classified in terms of display modes into Twisted Nematic (TN) type, In Plane Switching (IPS) type, Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) type and so on. In an ADS mode liquid crystal display, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a planar electrode layer in the liquid crystal display, which is mainly a horizontal electric field so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located between the slit electrodes and directly above the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, which enhances the work efficiency of the liquid crystal and increases light transmittance. The Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCDs and has advantages of high transmissivity, wide viewing angles, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, low response time, no push Mura, etc.
For different applications, improved technologies of ADS include high transmittance I-ADS technology, high aperture ratio H-ADS. high resolution S-ADS technology, etc.
In the pixels of an ADS mode liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are located in different layers and insulated via an insulating layer with a multi-dimensional electric field to be formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Electric field lines pass through the insulating layer that attenuates the strength of electric field to a certain degree such that the strength of electric field actually applied upon liquid crystal molecules is smaller than the strength of electric field corresponding to the driving voltage applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thereby liquid crystal molecules may not rotate, or may not rotate in an ideal way. Thus, in order for liquid crystal molecules to achieve ideal rotation status, it is required to apply a larger driving voltage between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Therefore, the liquid crystal panels with an existing structure have high power consumption.